lodgelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Kavyrus Milne
is a young boy from Cogham Village with a strong desire to be a hero and help others when he grows up. And exposing that sneaky Uni Gosunar might just be his first step into getting his fellow villagers to see him as more than just a 'daydreaming child'. Other Info *'Pronunciation' - kah-VEE-russ *'Petpet(?)' - Female Blue Symol named Berry *'Alignment' - Neutral Good *'DnD Class' - Ranger *'Voiceclaim' - Lucas Jaye (as post-rework Nunu from League of Legends) History Childhood Kavyrus grew up in Cogham Village in relative peace; his parents, Angus and Isobel Milne, owned a small farm, and both tended to it (the Milnes also owned tame Symols that were trained to help till the soil), although Angus also dabbled in leatherworking. The Usul was an only child, and his mother and father both doted on him; when he was around eight, he started helping his parents out on the farm. Apart from the occasional attacks from Ixi Raiders (which were easily repelled by Meridellian knights), life was fairly mundane and quiet for both the Milnes, and for Cogham Village. New Face, New Suspicions Kavyrus was around the age of ten when a traveler showed up in Cogham Village. Normally, this was nothing unusual; people stopped by all the time, and the brown Uni who introduced himself as Gosunar Richten was, as most of the villagers believed, no different from the rest. He claimed that he had come to Cogham for a place to live, stating that he was more than happy to earn his keep around the village via various odd jobs, if need be. Kavyrus, however, wasn't convinced. Perhaps it was due to his shrewd nature, but Kavyrus felt something was off about Gosunar right away, and presented his misgivings to his parents. They didn't believe him, of course, claiming that the boy just needed to get used to Gosunar, and that he was getting worked up over nothing. The next day, the Uni was at the Milne's farm to help out, and Kavyrus, although told by his parents to behave, still didn't trust the stranger. Gosunar was definitely an able farmhand; he was young and fit enough to help out with any of the physically intensive work, and both Angus and Isobel took to him immediately, due to his friendly and easy-going nature. Their son, meanwhile, was forcing himself to not glare in suspicion at the Uni every five seconds. He spent a good deal of his time spying on Gosunar whenever he got the chance. But much to Kavyrus' chagrin, he couldn't find anything to actually report to his parents. Playing Detective Even after Gosunar left the farm a week later in order to help out other folks around Cogham Village, Kavyrus tailed him in secret, still convinced that the Uni was not to be trusted. Of course, the boy couldn't play detective quite as often as he would've liked; he still had chores to do, after all, and he also didn't want to rouse the suspicion of his parents by being gone so often, and for so long, too. Luckily, Kavyrus had an alibi, in the form of a longtime friend named Quinne Clery; his parents were great friends with Quinne's parents, so there was no need for the Milnes to be suspicious if Kavyrus told them he just wanted to hang out with his friend. Naturally, he had told Quinne about Gosunar and what he thought of him, as well, and she believed him; she knew her friend had no reason to lie about something like this. So now both Kavyrus and Quinne were playing detective, and while they thought it was quite fun, the Usul began to suspect that Gosunar had wised up to their 'games'. Things started to feel a bit more dangerous than they had before, and even worse, the kids still had yet to dig up any meaningful dirt on the Uni; all they knew was that they didn't trust him. A Breakthrough? But at last, a glimmer of hope seemed to shine through; it was around the evening. and most of the people of Cogham were starting to wind down for the night, leaving the streets mostly empty and quiet. All except for Kavyrus, telling his parents that 'he wanted to have a short walk'; they fell for the bait, of course. Cogham had always been quite safe, even at night... but his parents still asked him to come home before sundown. Both him and Quinne had been having difficulty tailing Gosunar lately, and the Usul had the idea of night-time scours, with the two kids taking turns every night. It was the fourth night since the new plan had been put into motion, and Kavyrus had the shift; lucky him that his plan finally seemed to work. He caught sight of Gosunar conversing with yet another stranger to Cogham Village; a well-dressed male Blumaroo, who had that same untrustworthy gleam in his eyes that the Uni did. The two were near the edge of the village, away from most of the buildings so that their subdued voices didn't accidentally reach prying ears. Kavyrus, being small and quite good at being quiet, snuck up as close as he dared, using buildings and bushes for cover. While never got close enough to fully catch their conversation, he was able to catch a few snippets that only deepened his suspicions; namely talk of bribery and the Ixitaurs that lived in the Cogham Steppe. Did the duo mean to bribe the nearby Thornhoof Ixi Tribe into attacking Cogham? That simply didn't make sense; the current leader of the primary tribe was peaceful (much more peaceful than the last leader, who had been slain twice by the heroes Tormund and Roberta). The chieftain of that tribe had no reason to attack Cogham; in fact, he and his people traded with the village multiple times, Kavyrus had seen that for himself. Regardless, the boy ended up bringing his findings back to his parents. The Attack Kavyrus thought he'd be lucky to avoid being scolded, since he had returned before nightfall... but sadly, his parents didn't believe anything he had told them about Gosunar and the strange Blumaroo, instead chiding him for spying on people. This wasn't the reaction that Kavyrus wanted; at least he didn't get grounded. The Mutant Uprising Abilities Being a child, Kavyrus doesn't have any outstanding combat ability, being capable of little more than basic punches and kicks; although he is decently fit, since he gets exercise by helping out around his family's farm. He does have sharp teeth, and is also quite agile, being fast on the ground and agile enough to scale most surfaces with ease. Due to his small size, he's also quite good at being stealthy. Friends and Foes Friends/Allies *'Berry' - Kavyrus' Petpet, she's a Blue Symol and the boy's near-constant companion. *'Quinne Clery' - Kavyrus' closest friend, he's known her ever since the both of them were toddlers. Rivals *'Gosunar Richten' - Kavyrus is possibly the only person in Cogham Village who neither likes nor trusts Gosunar, despite the Uni's seemingly friendly and altruistic nature. He has no idea who Gosunar is truly affiliated with, however... Enemies *'Gosunar Richten' - Kavyrus is possibly the only person in Cogham Village who neither likes nor trusts Gosunar, despite the Uni's seemingly friendly and altruistic nature. He has no idea who Gosunar is truly affiliated with, however... Family *'Angus Milne' - Kavyrus' father, he's a Biscuit Wocky. *'Isobel Milne' - Kavyrus' mother, she's a Red Lupe. Romance Personality Kavyrus is a fairly typical child, always wanting to explore (and sometimes get into trouble, too). He has a strong desire to see the world, and he dreams of becoming a hero someday; not just so he can travel, but so he can also help people in need. It's easy to see that he's a compassionate person, and likes helping out people around Cogham Village. He's quite shrewd for his age, and it's for this reason he was capable of detecting that Gosunar Richten, a seemingly harmless and friendly Uni, was not what he claimed to be. Unfortunately, no matter how many times Kavyrus tries to tell the other villagers about Gosunar's untrustworthy nature, no one believes his claims; no one even believed him when he said he saw the Uni conversing with a strange, well-dressed Blumaroo in secret. Positive Traits *Intelligent *Friendly Neutral Traits Negative Traits *Judgmental Quotes Gallery Category:Males Category:Usul Category:Ryushu's Characters Category:Purple Paw Universe Category:Ocs